Hercules
Hercules (or "Herc" for short) is the son of Zeus and a superhero who was a member of the Space Sentinels and the Freedom Force. Superman's super strength has been compared to the strength of Hercules.In The New Adventures of Superman TV Show, episode Lava Men (December 10, 1966), Superman's strength is described as "Herculean" by the narrator. __TOC__ Background History Pre-Crisis: Earth-One / Silver Age Not much is given on the background of Hercules. Further, history is silent on whether or not he had any dealings with the Amazons of Earth-One; beyond the blessing of "strength greater than his" on little princess Diana.As revealed in the Silver Age story: Wonder Woman, #105 (April 1959). This story also tells us that a handful of gods came the princess while she was an infant in the royal chamber: Aphrodite bequeaths the beauty of goodness; Athena bequeaths the wisdom of the planets; Mercury bequeaths speed faster than his and Hercules bequeaths strength greater than he has. The queen then prays that these blessings be used for justice. Pre-Crisis: Earth-Two / Golden Age In the Golden Age he was mentioned in the origin of the Amazons as having enslaved them by tricking Queen Hippolyta (spelled 'Hippolyte' in the original issue) into giving him her golden girdle on the bequest of Ares (aka 'Mars') who hated the Amazons. Hercules was shown as an archetypal muscle-bound man wearing a lion-skin, and only appeared in flashbacks. A picture of him, during Wonder Woman's time, shows him as the God of Strength with black hair and a beard.As referred to as Wonder Woman, #1 (June, 1942). Pre-Crisis: Earth-S / Character in Captain Marvel's Universe The World's strongest man in Ancient Times, Hercules performed the Twelve Labours to atone for the killing of his wife Megara and his sons in fit of rage.As referred to as Shazam!, 15 (December, 1974). Various Pre-Crisis Backgrounds Many centuries ago, Hercules was born to Zeus and a human mother, and he was raised on Earth. Being half human-half-Olympian, Hercules was very strong, and virtually invulnerable, but since he was only half Olympian, he wasn't nearly as powerful as the Gods of Caltos. For example, he wasn't immortal. That is, not until a few years later, when the cosmic computer entity known as Sentinel One transported three young Earthlings to his domain, granting them astounding powers and eternal youth.This seems to indicate that since he was only half-Olympian, he didn't possess the eternal youth and immortality that other full blooded Olympians do. His eternal youth was given to him by Sentinel One. Hercules was among those young Earthlings. Hercules and the others later become superheroes and call themselves the Space Sentinels. At some point Hercules joins another superhero group called the Freedom Force. Hercules is also a member of the council of Immortal Elders, imparting his super strength to the agents of Shazam, and also giving young Billy Batson guidance on occasion. Hercules' Steed Hercules faithful steed is the winged horse Pegasus. Powers and Abilities Super powers *'Super strength' *'Invulnerability' *'Immortality' Abilities *'Equestrianism': Hercules often rides on his flying horse, whom he calls Pegasus. *'Advanced Hand-to-Hand combat': Hercules has taken on incredible fighters and has won. Appearances Space Sentinels (TV series) (1977): *Morpheus: the Sinister Sentinel *Space Giants *The Time Traveler *The Sorceress *The Return of Anubis *The Wizard of Od *The Prime Sentinel *Commander Nemo *Voyage to the Inner World *Loki *Fauna *The Jupiter Spore *The World Ship Notes *In Space Sentinels he is portrayed as being somewhat juvenile in his personality, (even though he was centuries old) whereas in the Freedom Force he's portrayed far more like the traditional modern interpretation of the mythical Hercules. And he seems far wiser, much like he is portrayed in Shazam!. *Although the character of Hercules did appear in the live-action Shazam! series, he was never seen in live-action, as he was shown as an animated character. * Hercules first appears in All Star Comics, #8 (December 1941) as part of a Wonder Woman story, and was created by William Moulton Marston and Harry G. Peter, in the first of several incarnations. Later versions appeared in Superman, #28 (May 1944), created by Jerry Siegel and Ira Yarbrough, Wonder Woman, #105 (April 1959) and Hercules Unbound, #1 (October 1975) created by Gerry Conway and José Luis García-López. Hercules Unbound featured a Hercules in a post-apocalyptic future * He was also one of the mythological figures in which Captain Marvel drew power from when speaking the word "Shazam." (Particularly super strength) External Links *Hercules at the DC Database *Hercules at Wikipedia *Hercules (mythology) at Wikipedia References Category:Mythological characters Category:Characters Category:Filmation characters Category:DC characters Category:Filmation Category:Wonder Woman supporting characters Category:Captain Marvel supporting characters Category:Superheroes